soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bleed
, | singers = Max Cavalera, | duration = 4:06 | genres = | lyricists = Max Cavalera, | composers = Max Cavalera | producers = , Richard Kaplan | prev_track = No Hope = No Fear | next_track = Tribe | released = May 5, 1998 | label = Roadrunner }} It is the third single released by the band, and features the first music video released by Soulfly. This song tributes to the death of Max Cavalera's stepson Dana Wells. This song is about pain, madness, and lying. The song features members , who shares vocals with Cavalera, and , who does . The guest contribute to the rap elements in this song. Notable scenes in the music video include bandmates and guests strangling each other, and driving with shattered windshield. "Bleed" is one of the trailer songs for the movie , but didn't included on its soundtrack. But the film has this song on their original theatrical soundtrack released in 2001. Lyrics What goes around comes around What goes around comes around What goes around comes around You better realize You kill life, you kill life Why? Why? I see your eyes, I see your lies I see you hide inside What goes around comes around Now it's your time How long can you lie? How long can you hide? How long can you live with your soul bleed? How long can you live with your soul? Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Go, go What goes around comes around No more lies You kill life, you kill life Why? Why? See a mother cry See a brother cry What goes around comes around Now it's your time How long can you lie? How long can you hide? How long can you live with your soul bleed? How long can you live with your soul? Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Fuck it Incomprehensible Bring it on Bring it I'll make you bleed and you're bleeding now I'll make you bleed and you're bleeding now I'll make you bleed and you're bleeding now Muthafucka I got my pride and that's all I need I'll make you bleed with another blow without the radio Don't take advantage of this process You might have to digest a blade made for your ass to fade I'm living on instinct Never think when I'm rushin' bones crushin' When I put your sorry ass in a package You piece of shit sealed and delivered from a savage And now you sweat because you're goin' down You envious clown fuckin' bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, fuck it Bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, bleed, oh shit Videos Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, berimbau * Jackson Bandeira – lead guitar * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar * Roy Mayorga – drums * – additional vocals * – scratches Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * – lyrics Enginucers * Richard Kaplan – , additional production * Chuck Johnson – second engineering * Rob Agnello – second engineering * Steve Sisco – mix engineering * – * George Marino – * – Category:Songs Category:Soulfly 1 tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Singles Category:Songs featuring music video Category:Songs that have cover art